Cyber Brother
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: a boy becomes a soldier since birth... trained to kill with cybernetic upgrades when he was about to die... but now that he still lives he fights to find out who were the secret people he was forced to kill... and eventually find out his last name. (Gore,Lemons at some point, possible OC & harem of OCs)
1. Chapter 1

"He has passed the final test… but the government… found out about his power."

"then we let them send him to the place they want to send him."

"But he's only 15 for Christ sake. Do you even know where they are sending him?!"

"Why of course. They are sending him to the academy."

"A place where they will resent him if they found out what he was!"

"Then we give him rules to go by."

"But do you even know who is at said academy."

"Yes… the only boy known to control an IS."

"Then you know of the danger of who the boy is!"

"Yes I do know who it is… doesn't the boy also have a sister?"

"Yes… why do you ask?"

"Because I suppose they both have a brother… they never knew about."

 **Three days later (Mikake's POV)**

"Why am I here sir?" I asked as I noticed the academy come into view.

"Because my superiors have found out all about what you can do. So they are sending you here to learn. You are required to show up in the classes but not stay is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Also you are required to not use your powers unless you are on a mission or required to do so."

"Yes sir."

"We have arrived." And with that the helicopter landed as two women stood at the edge of the landing pad. "Stay in here for now. Your identity will not be revealed until later." I nodded as he stepped out of the helicopter as I stayed hidden in the pocket of shadows. I watched as he walked over and talked to the woman in black hair before he motioned for me to get out of the helicopter and I did. As I walked over to them they both had a look of surprise on their faces.

"I wasn't told the boy was young." The black haired woman said.

"Because we like to try and keep him secret. Is there way to keep him from being seen?" she nodded.

"We can set up a computer with a headset in the room that is given to him." He nodded as he turned to look at me.

"Remember what I told you." I nodded.

"Yes sir." He then walked back over to his helicopter and the three of us watched until it took off before I turned to look at the two women.

"I am chifuyu Orimura, but you will call me Mrs. Orimura, understand?" I nodded. "This is Maya Yamada, who will be called Miss Yamada." I nodded. "Now let's get you situated. Everyone is still asleep so let's get you to your room quickly. Mrs. Yamada please get the equipment needed."

"Yes ma'am." She then scurried off as I followed Mrs. Orimura through the academy until we reached a room.

"This is your room." She said as she opened up the door and I walked inside. "I was given of list of all that you needed. I will have some students leave food outside the door whenever it's time to eat. The mic has a girl voice function so they would think you're a girl that's very shy around people." I nodded. "I must be off to start classes. I expect you to be watching." And with that she walked towards the door.

"Thank you mistress." I muttered as she closed the door. I then walked around and then sat down in the room.

 **1 week later**

For a week I have been here… and they have yet to find out who I am. Some of the girls tried to figure out who I was but I outmaneuvered them.

Knock*

"I brought you some food." I turned on my voice disguiser.

"Thank you." Geezes I sound like a little school girl. As soon as I heard them walk off I slowly opened the door and quickly grabbed the food as I then hurriedly closed the door. I then walked over to the computer and sat down at the desk as I ate my food.

Due to what I was I required little food. Food was almost basically a taste to me instead of being actual food. As I ate what I wanted I put the plate outside the door quickly and I sat down at the desk as I got a message.

 _To project H_

 _Tonight there is going to be a stick up I was told at a mall near your position. And it's where you will be forced to go on a field trip to. When it starts I want you to initiate nightmare mode. Show the world just what you are. Estimated amount would be 12 male gunners and 9 female IS users._

 _Your maker_

I smiled. So I get to finally kill some more stuff… how excellent. I quickly went over to the closet and equipped my suit and then my helmet. The suit is made from IS metal. As light as leather, as hard as a tanks armor. The helmet was basically a visor then an actual helmet. (Think of an EVA helmet from Halo 3) I then walked over and opened the door in time for Mrs. Yamada to almost knock on the door.

"Hello H." that's the nickname I told them to call me. I tell no one my real name unless they find it out themselves somehow or I tell them.

"Let me guess… field trip?" she nodded with a smile as I sighed. I then walked out of the room and I closed the door and followed her out towards a few buses where everyone was getting on.

"You'll be riding with me and Mrs. Orimura." I nodded as I stepped into a car to already find Mrs. Orimura inside. As Mrs. Yamada got in and the car started to move I started up my visor.

"Shields are set, munition is full, nightmare mode set to activate when event supposed to occur, song is set to play at same time…"

"What are you saying H?" Mrs. Orimura asked.

"Just muttering to myself ma'am." I told her but her face told me she didn't buy it. "Fine. I was notified of an event that was going to happen at the mall."

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asked with anger in her tone.

"Because master wants me to show the world what I am… and I can't go against his decisions." She looked away with still a face of rage as I continued my suit startup. "Teleportation day use is set for a set location. Coordinates have been sent to master for when law enforcement arrives. Everything is good."

 **A few hours later**

As I got out of the car I followed the large group in the back towards and into the mall. I then started up my suspicious character setting. As we walked I had pegged down the people that were most likely the gunmen and the IS drivers. 19 seconds till supposed robbing supposed to begin. Wait a minute… how come I am seeing a total of 20 IS drivers walking into the building now? Oh shit. "Everyone get down!" I heard as I started to hear screaming coming from the door entrance and then suddenly several IS drivers burst through the doorway while destroying it at the same time. "Okay everyone down on the ground!" one of them yelled.

I noticed some of the other students try to activate a personal IS they had but it didn't work. One of them was a boy. "Why aren't our IS's working?!" the boy said.

"I said down on the ground!" I then activated my teleportation as everyone else got down onto the ground. "Girl I said down on the ground!"

"And I say fuck you!" I yelled back as my teleportation went off and I appeared in front of master and the police chief causing him to jump. "There are 20 more than expected. They are most likely guarding the entrance."

"What kind." Master said as he started to walk towards the brigade line.

"IS pilots. At least half of them are ranged and the others close range."

"Then you might as well get rid of the suit." I nodded as I started to take it off until I was wearing just my clothes.

 **Nightmare mode initiated (play Just Gold Male Female Duet 1 hour) picture him singing it with the voices)**

 **Time for the main attraction** as red lines started to appear all over my body I felt my teeth sharpen and my eyes dilated into cat like eyes that were Red for the white and black for my irises.

 **The story must be told** "kill." I then charged at the entrance as the IS pilots inside opened fire at me as I initiated my sensor mode.

 **Time for a chain reaction** "kill that son of a bitch!" one of them yelled as they started to focus their attention onto me.

 **It never gets old** I then jumped through the glass sliding door and I tackled one of the pilots to the ground as I then ripped off the helmet surrounding her head before I smashed her head in.

 **Some bots get satisfaction** "it killed misa!" one of them yelled as I then turned my arms into blades as I sliced the legs off of three of the IS's that were surrounding me.

 **Breaking the mold** I then pounced one another one of them and bit their face through the helmet and then ripped it off showing only brain where I ripped some of the helmet off.

 **Some bots are just distractions** "what is this fucking thing?!" I then jumped to avoid an attack from a sword and as it came back I caught it back in my mouth.

 **Some bots are just gold** I then chomped it into two pieces as I then started to slaughter the lot of them with every attack.

 ***EVIL LAUGH***

 **I'm not the bad guy** As the last one tried to crawl away I jumped onto her back and then quickly thrust my hand into her back as I grabbed her spine and then swiftly broke it causing her to scream in pain before she eventually fell silent.

 **I'm just a bit surprising** I then heard footsteps and I turned to find the 9 male gunmen running this way with faces of rage and I only smiled my pointed teeth as I pounced on them.

 **It's not worth losing sleep** I tackled the first one and ripped out his throat with my right hand before I sliced a throat of the one I had tackled with the one I had tackled.

 **It's not worth analyzing** I then gripped the head of a man that was to my right and I split his head into two pieces as his brain fell out.

 **There was a time, not so long ago at all** I then stabbed one of the men in the gut and then sliced to the left causing some of his guts to fall out.

 **I was just like you...** I transformed my arms back to normal and pulled out my two pistols.

 **...Can you hear my call?** I shot one in the head.

 **Now I'm poppin' in,** shot another in the head when I jumped over him

 **Over here, over there** the pistols were knocked out of my hands as I landed.

 **I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware!** I grabbed one of their arms and I ripped it off before I stuffed it inside its owner's mouth as I forced it all the way down the throat

 **In the beginning I kept a keen eye** I reached over my head and grabbed the head of the one behind me and I ripped his head off in one motion.

 **On the state of affairs with the new guy** as the last one tried to run away only to trip I jumped and landed on his head crushing it.

 **Now I got a new gig (let me know if ya dig)** after they were all did I did a scan for the rest of IS pilots and fell them at the entrance to where the rest of the academy students were. As I started to run I eventually came to a pillar above where some of the IS pilots were and I got an idea.

 **(? POV)**

 **Ain't goin' home, so I better go big** I thought I started to hear some singing. "Where the hell are the guys?" one of the other girls asked.

 **Just got a glance of at Cam 2B** "they went to check out the attackers up front." I said when suddenly there was a splat in front of me.

 **Then you get a little surprise...** there was a head in front of me that looked like one of our hired gunmen.

 **IT'S ME!** I looked up in time to see something pounce down coming straight for my head.

 **(Mikake's POV)**

 **You may say that I'm breaking your mind...** I held onto the girl's helmet as I watched the others surround me before I snapped it in half.

 **In my opinion, you're much to kind** as they all pounced I spun around using part of my electrical charge to send them all flying backwards

 **Time for the main attraction** as the first one got back up and started to shoot at me I used my speed boost ability to appear in front of her.

 **The story must be told** I then grabbed the barrel and pointed it towards her causing some of the bullets to shoot her in the face causing blood to splatter on the window behind her.

 **Time for a chain reaction** I ducked to avoid an axe before I rolled beneath and behind her and I pounced on her back.

 **It never gets old** I then grabbed her axe from midair and I did a downward chop causing it to impale in her head.

 **Some bots get satisfaction** as I grabbed a punch from one of them I then pulled towards me and I punched downwards on where the arm was causing bones to snap and causing her to scream out in pain.

 **Breaking the mold** as she fell to the ground I then stomped on her right back leg breaking that as well causing some more scream to ring out.

 **some bots are just distractions** as another charged me and threw a punched I ducked and grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back on top of the fallen girl.

 **Some bots are ...** I then punched downwards on her stomach causing two loud cracks to ring out as the spines of both the girls broke into shards.

 **JUST GOLD** I took a punch to the face sending me flying and through the wall and crash into the wall over where the group of students were.

 **You did a good job** I shook my head and I stood up with a wicked smile as it showed my teeth as the last of the IS users charged into the room when there was a boom behind me sending me flying as well as some of the students.

 **Watching those little screens** as I landed I turned to find a bigger IS at the hole in the wall and as I was surrounded by the remaining 5 IS's and the big one as the students scurried out of the way and behind cover.

 **It warms servos and circuits** I then ducked to avoid the pounce from one of the girls with claws and I grabbed her right leg as she went over my head.

 **to hear some fresh screams** I then started to spin around as she started to scream until eventually the force of the outward suction ripped her leg of the IS off and she went flying into one of the smaller IS and they landed in a pile of propane before it exploded.

 **But don't get me wrong, you were very brave!** As I turned to look at the last 4 I smiled a wicked grin as I morphed my arms back into blades and I engaged them in close combat.

 **When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!** As I made a half X slash I then did a scissor motion and cut the arm off of one of the smaller ones arms causing blood to spurt out and her to scream.

 **I'm finished training, done explaining** as some of the girls blood splattered over my face I then grabbed her head and repeatedly slammed it into the floor causing her helmet to break apart.

 **No more facts are left remaining** as she tried to get back up I punched downwards on the back of her head causing head to go into the floor with blood spewing everywhere.

 **Now you know the gist of it** as I stood up I took a punch to the gut and then an upwards punch causing me to go flipping through the air.

 **You're a perfect fit!** I righted myself in the air as I landed next to Mrs. Orimura and Mrs. Yamada.

 **I don't wanna hear no more complaining!** "What are you?" Mrs. Yamada asked as I leapt back into action.

 **I'm passing down this golden opportunity** I grabbed the IS that had punched me human arms before I ripped them off causing screams to ring out from her as more blood splattered my face and body.

 **Eternal scrap yard immunity** I then grabbed her human legs and ripped them off causing more blood to spurt out and splatter me.

 **Take it with pride, and joy the ride** I then stomped on her face as my foot broke through her skull and I pulled out my foot with some brain on it.

 **You'll forever be a part of this community** I then swiftly jumped to avoid a sweeping leg kick from the last small one as I then landed on top of it smashing it and breaking her leg causing her to scream out.

 **You may say that It's all in your mind... *repeats in background*** I decided to leave her for later.

 **But in the end I think that you will find...** I then engaged the giant IS as it sent several large laser beams at me only to be absorbed into my body.

 **You are the main attraction** as she looked confused I spun around and thrust my arms forward causing a large beam from all the power she shot at me to come right back at her as her shields took the brunt of the impact.

 **Your story must be told** I then charged her on all fours as I then leapt at her weakened form.

 **You are a change reaction** but she sidestepped and hit me in the side causing me to go flipping once more through a wall.

 **That never gets old** as I shook my head I then leapt through the smoke caused from my sudden crash and tackled her to the ground.

 **Some bots get satisfaction** as I pinned her I then ripped off her left arm and throwing it to the side as I then ripped off her helmet so I could see the scared look on her face.

 **Breaking the mold** I then pulled back my arm as it went back into a sword.

 **Some bots are just distractions** and I swung as she gave one last scream.

 **Some bots are** I then slowly pulled out the sword and stood up above her.

 **JUST GOLD** I turned my head towards the last one as she tried to crawl away with tears in her eyes.

 **You are the main attraction** I picked pulled out one of my pistols.

 **Your story must be told** she flipped onto her back as she heard me approaching.

 **You are a chain reaction** I reached her as I crouched down in front of her face and smiled a wicked grin.

 **That never gets old** she cried and screamed for me to spare her.

 **Some bots get satisfaction** she looked no older then my age but no biggie.

 **Breaking the mold** I stood up.

 **Some bots are just distractions** I cocked the gun.

 **Some bots are** I took aim as she made one final scream.

 **JUST GOLD *BOOM*BOOM***

I turned my head to find that Mrs. Orimura had picked up a pistol and shot my arm causing the shot to hit to the left of her head a few inches away from her head. "That's enough H."

"That's H?!"

"He's a boy!"

"Everyone calm down!" she yelled as she walked towards me with her pistol still pointed at me.

"Nightmare mode Disengage." I said as the red lines disappeared on my body. As soon as that was done my teeth went back to normal and my eyes as well. I then put my pistol away and I crouched down next to the girl and I punched her in the face knocking her out. I then stood back up as I turned on my comms.

"Objective complete sir." I said.

"Excellent H… I will be arriving to you shortly. I saw all the work you did to the ones guarding the entrance… you did a good job."

"I will await your arrival." I then turned off my comms as I looked as Mrs. Orimura who still had her pistol pointed at me.

"What are you?" she asked.

"All questions will be answered by my master in due time ma'am." I told her as I saw master walk in through the broken down door but he looked displeased to see one still breathing.

"Why is she still alive H?" he asked me as he leaned over her knocked out form still in the IS.

"Mrs. Orimura stopped me from killing her sir. Nightmare mode took a lot of my system. I will have to recharge my energy as soon as we return to the academy." I told him.

"We will put a bigger energy capacity in your next upgrade." He said with a smile.

"You never told me about this either." Mrs. Orimura said.

"If you follow me to my helicopter I will answer your questions when we get back to the academy." She nodded as she walked over and talked to Mrs. Yamada.

"I applaud you for your work. I could hear every single scream up to 100 feet from the door."

"Thank you sir. But I could have been better. Could we dial down nightmare mode? I feel like it's to deadly in case it accidentally activates."

"No no no noooo. It's perfect the way it is. The bloodlust could be brought up though."

"Yes sir…" I said as she walked back over to us and we walked through the destroyed entrance as I watched my handiwork once more. Eventually we reached the helicopter and as soon as I got in it started to take off.

"So answer my questions." She said and master nodded. "So what is he?"

"He is a cyborg. Created to be the defender of peace and a survivor of stomach cancer."

"Stomach cancer would still kill him even if he is a cyborg. He needs blood in his body." She said.

"We did the operation on the day he was supposed to die. He almost died from stomach cancer during the operation. For 7 years he has lived because he survived it." Master told her.

"My next question is why is a dangerous… thing! Coming to my school?!"

"Because he needs to learn. By what the government says he has to go." Master said calmly.

"You know after what the girls saw they will want him to be out of the academy. Some of them might even try to hurt him." She said now that she was calm.

"Which is why I am giving him free roam of his self-defense abilities." Master said as he typed a few things on his tablet and I felt a few more things unlock inside of me.

"As long as he doesn't kill them I'm alright." She said.

"Also H." I turned to look at him. "The government wants you to watch over the survivor of this event. Make sure she heals up nicely. Then try to get answers out of her. You know how I want it to happen."

"But sir. If she recovers right from her injury I would be putting her into so much pain she might go into a coma." I told him as Mrs. Orimura looked at us with a face of surprise.

"I don't care H… just do as I tell you." I nodded grimly as we landed back at the academy. The master helicopter could travel to almost a speed of Mach 1. But it just can't break the sound barrier. As me and Mrs. Orimura got out the helicopter started to take off causing me to have to jump out quickly.

"Sometimes I hate master…" I told her as we started to walk.

"I'm just wondering. Just how much of you is robot?" she asked and I stopped causing her to look at me as I had my robotic parts absorb the synthetic skin covering them as she looked at me with surprise.

"my left arm entirely, my right arm from elbow to wrist, my full left leg, my right thigh, both of my eyes as well as my jaws, my skull, and as well as every single bone in my body, and last but not least my lungs. All of these are made from metal parts… and I am not proud of any of it. Inside my blood is a special nano that is like blood in a way except it transfers power from my energy capacity to every metal part in my body. So I'm the most complicated cyborg in all of history." I told her as I let my skin back out of my robotic parts covering them again. As soon as that was done we started to walk once more.

"So what are your plans for the survivor?" she asked me with curiosity.

"Going to set some ground rules with her. Master has tasked me with protecting her until she is fully recovered. Then I ask questions to her."

"But didn't he say to do it the way he wants?" she asked.

"I don't do his style. I just give them a fake identity and I use some excess synthetic skin to make a fake one of her and I burn it to beyond recognition. I don't like killing without a purpose… but nightmare mode causes me to go on a bloodlust spree… where I cannot control myself in killing… well almost…"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as we entered the academy.

"I set a timer on my nightmare mode for my estimated finish… if I didn't I would of killed you earlier for stopping me from killing the girl… which I thank you for." She nodded.

"She was the same age as you… I just hope you don't go on another one. Just think if someone took control of you."

"No one is able to get past my modes firewall. Every hacker in the world was required to do a test to break through a random firewall. None of them were apprehended at my request. Said firewall was my own. It would take them all at the same time and working together to get past it. But due to a hackers pride in wanting to do it all by themselves it will never happen." I told her.

"Very well. But whenever you are leaving the academy I require for you to have a few students follow you around. Trying to remain undetectable about you for extra credit. That way they get extra credit and you are able to leave the academy." I nodded.

"Then may I ask for a transfer slip to transport of my vehicle to the academy's parking lot." I asked with a bow.

"How many would be coming?" she asked.

"Only 1 ma'am." She nodded as we walked past the room given to me. We then entered her office. I must say it was very spacious. She then sat down at her desk.

"But now there are rules I must set now that you have been found out." I nodded as I stood in front of her desk. "You are to now show up in all the classes that have to do with combat. Due to the fact that you can just download the lessons in all our learning class." I nodded. "Also… nightmare mode is forbidden while on academy grounds. Also… if I ever find out about you injuring one of the girls or my brother there will be hell to pay got it!" she said in a threatening tone as I nodded. "Good. I have received a message of your new… roommate arriving in an armored truck. Her IS will be given to you for safe keeping." I nodded. "Now go and get her."

I then left her office as I walked through the building, eventually out of the building where I found several swat vans surrounding an armored truck. I walked over to the one up front as he looked over to me. "Code alpha, beta, omega, delta, Charlie." I told him as he nodded and let me through. I then walked over to the armored truck.

"She can be quite a handful. She will have crutches until her leg is fully healed up." I was told as I nodded and I noticed out the corner of my eye as the academy buses arrived in the lot. As the door opened up I saw the girl helped out due to her crutches. As soon as she was out she put on a look of fear when she saw me but it went away. As I now look at her I could see her characteristics. She has light green hair on the verge of being called neon green as well as Ruby colored eyes. By what my data is saying she's only 15… then why would she be with the group of robbers. Well instead of wearing a IS suit now she was wearing an orange prisoner outfit.

"Let's go…" I told her and she nodded as she walked behind me before I sensed some danger.

"beh-!" I quickly back flipped over the girl as I transformed my arm into a sword. As I landed I thrusted it into the heart of the swat that was just about to shoot the girl. As I stared into his eyes as they contorted into pain. As he dropped the pistol he was holding soon his eyes turned glassy with a dead look. I then pulled out my arm causing his now dead body to fall to the ground.

"Never try to kill anyone under my protection." I said as they picked up the body and threw it into the back for disposal. I then turned to look at the girl. "Follow me." She nodded quickly as we entered the building and we soon entered my room which now had a very large bed in it with my request to master. As she sat down on the bed I sat at the desk and turned on the laptop that I owned and went to a website before I picked it up and set it down on the girls lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Pick what you want to buy to wear. I don't want you to be wearing that all the time. I need to start recharging myself." I then walked over to the wall and pulled open a compartment that was in my shoulder and I took out my cord and I plugged myself into the wall as I started to charge 1 percent per minute. For a while she was on the laptop clicking away and eventually I was fully charged for the next few days depending on my power usage. As I unplugged myself I found that she had fallen asleep on the bed with the laptop still running. I then quietly grabbed the laptop and sat down at the desk where I then looked through the list of all she wanted and I smiled. Just like a typical girl… I then scrolled over and clicked place order before I shut down the laptop and then turned the chair enough so I could watch over the entire room…


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she stretched with a loud yawn. "Glad to see you are finally awake." She jumped a little bit at my voice as she turned to look at me.

"u-u-um good morning." She said.

"Well now that you are awake I got to set some ground rules." She nodded. "Wherever I go you go unless I tell you to not come." She nodded. "Next if anyone here gives you trouble, come tell me and I will put a stop to it." Another nod. "And finally… don't think I'm just a ruthless killer. I was told to activate my nightmare mode on them." She nodded slowly as I smiled. "And you'll also be joining me for all the combat classes." She put on a look of fear. "Well first of all let's head down to the delivery bay to get what you had ordered."

"But… all the stuff I wanted was close to 10000 dollars total…" she said.

"Then be lucky I'm being nice and bought it all for you." She smiled as she got her crutches and we walked out of the room. Luckily it was before everyone was awake. As we walked a question popped up in my mind.

"So what is your name? My name is Mikake. (Mi-ka-ke)" she looked at me like she was reluctant to tell me before she sighed.

"My name is… my name is Hoshi." She said.

"Ah. The name of Star." She smiled. "A beautiful name. I knew someone that had that name…"

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"They are dead… killed by men that tried to kill me while I slept…" she looked at me with pity in her eyes. For the rest of the walk we walked in silence and she squealed with joy as soon as we reached the bay. It was all folded up nicely in one giant box so I picked it up and I must say there must have been a lot of stuff in here. I had to use my robotic strength function just to pick it up.

As we walked back towards the room she had a smile on her face as we entered the room and I had a very hard time getting the box in there so I decided to just bring in large bunches of it as she attempted to try and put everything away. As soon as we were done I quickly brought the box back down to the delivery bay with Hoshi following me.

When we got back she had grabbed a dress to wear and she walked into the bathroom. I waited on the bed until eventually she opened the door and I saw what dress she was wearing. It went down all the way to her knees and it was a light blue. "That looks nice. Now let's get going. Today I got a combat class this morning." She nodded as we walked out of the room and headed straight for the arena. As we reached the dock there was many of the students already there and as I entered with Hoshi they all stopped their discussions and watched me walk with her over to the wall.

After a few minutes of us being stared at Mrs. Orimura walked in with Miss Yamada. "Okay class, get in line!" I told Hoshi to wait by the wall as I got at the end of the long line. They were all wearing their IS suits and my thoughts were confused as to why. "Now before we begin we are joined by H and the one he is supposed to be looking after until she is healed." They all turn to look at me.

"Can I ask a question?" a girl asked.

"Yes you may Mrs. Shinonono."

"Just why is she here?" she asked.

"Because I have been tasked with protecting her while she heals. Ironically all the prison hospitals don't have the updated equipment to treat a broken leg so I have been tasked with watching over her." I said.

"I didn't ask you!" she yelled and I only smiled.

"What he says is the truth Mrs. Shinonono. Now I suggest you drop the subject."

"but-" the stare that was given to her immediately told her to shut up.

"Okay class. Today we will be doing sparing. We will have Ichika Orimura against H." I smiled. That's the name of the only boy in the world that has ever been able to communicate with an IS.

"Mrs. Orimura." A girl said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"But he doesn't have a IS?" she said stating the obvious.

"I got… other ways of fighting…" she only nodded as the boy initiated his IS and launched himself out into the arena as the others funneled out into the stands followed by Hoshi I walked over and I walked over to the edge of the exit port that leads into the arena.

 **Begin fight in 10…**

"activate sparing mode… **9** … Duel mode activated… **6** … bloodlust setting 10 percent… **3… 2… 1… begin!"** as he charged me from the other side I raised my arms as they turned into my blades before I sent 25 percent of my power into my super speed as I started to run along air right at him.

"what the?!" he yelled as I swung my right arm he quickly snapped out of it as he quickly blocked my first attack only for my other arm to turn back into a fist and then punch him in the gut causing him to spew out some air as I then quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head sending him spiraling towards the ground.

As I watched him about to hit the ground I quickly landed due to me running out of my one time boost. As I landed he had righted himself and was quickly charging at me from quite a distance away. "Changing to ranged mode." I said in a robotic voice as I pointed my arms towards him and they turned into Gatling guns.

As he put on a face of surprise I opened fire on him as he skidded around on his IS trying to dodge my lasers of light and bullets coming towards him. Furthering the inevitable of him getting him. Eventually he reached me but not before he took many laser shots to his right leg causing him to go flying over me as I watched him.

As he started to tumble on the ground I threw my arms to my side. "Going back to dual mode." I said as they turned into swords once more as I gave myself a burst in speed towards his tumbling form.

As he stopped tumbling and stood back up he turned in time for me to crash into him as we barreled towards and into the wall. As I stepped away from holding him the wall held him in place as I checked my scans.

"energy capacity at 56 percent… enemy shields at 12 percent… own shields at 88 percent…" as I continued to read my scans he surprised me by throwing up his head and making a slash at me filled with energy, causing my synthetic skin to overload and be absorbed back into by body as I flipped through the air. When I landed on my feet I put on a face of rage as I noticed he was attempting to get free of the wall as I raised my bladed arms at him. "Entering ranged mode." He put on a face of doom as my arms turned into Gatling guns once more.

"putting ammunition… plasma rounds from most of remaining energy… estimated amount of energy left after attack… 12 percent… firing…" as the plasma rounds started to shoot out of my arms hitting him he contorted in pain until eventually his shields hit zero and I stopped firing.

 **Winner… H…**

As I transformed my arms back to normal I looked at my scans. "synthetic skin overloaded… cool down recommended for 4 hours… energy level lower than expected… 1 percent remaining… must recharge within 1 minute before shut down occurs…" I said as I started to run towards an open door but as I reached the door… I started to shut down.

…

…

…

 **Initiating startup...**

 **Energy levels at 100 percent…**

 **Synthetic skin cool down complete…**

 **Reactivating synthetic skin…**

 **Voice box damaged from energy leakage…**

 **Leakage fixed…**

 **Voice broken until fixed…**

 **Ammunition capacity…**

 **Plasma… 23 percent…**

 **Bullets… 3 percent…**

 **Lasers… 0 percent…**

 **Must replenish ammunition soon…**

 **Entering reboot mode…**

 **Eyes calibrated…**

 **Lungs calibrated…**

 **Legs calibrated…**

 **Arms calibrated…**

 **Waking up…**

As I opened my eyes I looked around to find Hoshi sleeping in a chair beside me. She was having a good dream by what my scanners told me. As I sat up I took the covers off me slowly as to not wake her up. I then was surprised when I saw the calendar. I was shutdown for 5 days… that's 3 days more than normal. But why is Hoshi here? I then noticed her starting to wake up. When she saw me sitting up she hugged me. After a few seconds her eyes grew wide as she then quickly let go with a blush evident on her face. "s-sorry… about that." I only nodded.

"ItS aLriGht." I told her as she jumped.

"Is… something wrong with your voice?" I nodded. "Then maybe you shouldn't talk with it." I nodded. I then noticed a pad of paper across the room. Now if only there was a- there's a pen. As I got out of the bed and grabbed the pad of paper and started to write on it.

As Hoshi looked at me confused as soon as I was finished I showed her the notebook. _**(Just to be a troll try to figure out what is being written)**_

"Well things have been hectic…" I looked at her confused. "when you had fallen unconscious several times have girls tried to get rid of me or hide me away… one even came in here and tried to kill me while you slept." I put on a face of anger at that. If only I was awake during the time. "When the lead scientist found out he was furious that Mrs. Orimura had you go up against one of the best pilots here at school. But he was impressed that you defeated him. 3 days ago they came and took you. Saying you were getting more upgrades."

I then ran a scan on my body to find that she was correct. I had many new systems in my body. Whenever I get an upgrade it takes 3 days for them all to set in. I will have to test these out in the training room later. I then wrote down something else on the pad and I showed it to her.

"Well you were visited many times by multiple girls and the boy. They were all wondering what had happened to you for you to be like this but I couldn't answer their questions." I nodded as I jumped off the bed. "What are you doing?" I wrote down my answer on the paper.

"Well before you go there we need to see Mrs. Orimura first." I nodded as we started to traverse the halls with her in front of me with her crutches. When she turned the corner I watched as hands came from around it and pushed her onto the floor, causing her crutches to fall with her as one skidded a few feet away from her. Most likely out of her reach.

As she tried to stand back up she was kicked back down causing anger to rise in my body, causing my arms to turn into blades. What? But how? I would need to change combat modes… I would need to enter combat mode… as I continued to watch eventually 3 girls stepped around the corner. One had Red hair, another had orange hair, and the last one had normal black hair. "I thought we told you to never leave the freaks room?" the Red haired one said.

"But…" as she said that she was kicked once more.

"Who said you could speak wrench. You need to be put in your place." as she raised her fist to hit her I suddenly ran forwards and caught it. As she turned her head in anger it soon turned into one of fear as she looked at my emotionless face.

"toUch Her aGaiN… sEe What hAPpeNs." I told her emotionlessly. As her two buddies started to run down the hall they came from. I then thrusted the girl onto the ground and I stood between her and Hoshi. "mess with her again… and there will be hell to pay." She quickly nodded as she scrambled to her feet and ran off after her friends. I then turned around and grabbed the crutch that was a few feet away from her and I helped her up as she took the crutch.

"thank you…" she said. I only nodded in response as we started to walk once more. We walked until we eventually reached Mrs. Orimura's office. Hoshi then knocked on the door and it slid open.

"hello Hoshi… shouldn't you be next to your protector?" she asked before I came into view. "so I see he is finally awake after coming back from so called upgrades." I nodded.

"he says his voice is broken. He told me when he woke up. or should I say wrote to me." Hoshi said and she nodded.

"well I suppose you are going to go test these new upgrades?" I nodded as she sighed. "well then be careful. I rather not get yelled at again by your proclaimed 'master'." I nodded. "you are free to go. I'm done here."

As we exited the building and walked around I couldn't help but notice Hoshi wearing her prison outfit again. she caught me looking as we stopped at a door. "I was ordered to wear the prison outfit again… all due to the fact that I am still a criminal." I sighed.

"you are under my jurisdiction. Meaning they don't tell you what to do, I do." She nodded as we entered the lab. I don't know why they have a lab here. I have only seen one girl enter and leave this place. must be working on her IS. As she stood behind a wall of unbreakable glass as I entered the large white tiled room. As I stood in the middle a screen appeared to my left and I started to type in the code given to me to test these new upgrades.

As it accepted the code it disappeared as the lights turned off. As I scanned my body of the new upgrades I then chose one to test out. "activating night vision." I said as I could suddenly see in the dark. I looked around to find myself in a dark warehouse with several simulation enemies surrounding me from different places. Trying to find out where I am in the dark.

"activate target locater." I muttered as a red dot appeared in my vision. I then pulled out a pistol and fired on the red dot causing me to get a headshot on my target. I smiled… these upgrades might be a lot of fun.

 **Few hours later**

As I exited the room I silently made a list of the new upgrades I had:

Target locater

Thermal vision

Night vision

Bigger energy capacity

Faster speed boost

Better eyesight

Stealth mode

All of these only heightened the deadliness of me... something I don't want much of. As I walked out of the lab with Hoshi closely following me. As we walked I couldn't help but think. I was not notified of this upcoming upgrade… they may have enhanced myself further but… why do I feel like I have been tempered with further then what my upgrades say. I feel like I'm more robot then human… a feeling that I haven't felt in a long time… when I was first given the operation.

"you alright?" Hoshi asked and I nodded. My voice had finished being fixed during the upgrade testing…

"I just feel some uneasiness in these new upgrades." I told her.

"we'll all you got to do is remember. What you did in the past. Made you what you are today. Due to you having stomach cancer they saved you. Turning you into something that helps people… even if you have bloodlust sometimes it was how you were made." She said with a smile.

"who you were in the past… is who you are in the future." She nodded.

"now you get it!" she said happily as I smiled but it quickly faded away.

"why?" I then asked her as she stopped and I walked forward a few feet before stopping on my own.

"why what?" she asked tilting her head.

"why… by meaning I had broken your leg… why are you being nice to me now?" I asked her.

"well the days you were asleep I realized that when I first saw you… it wasn't the real you… just a very scary version of you. So I decided to just be nice to you… even though I'm most likely going to be put to death in the end." She said with a saddened look but a forced smile. "so I might as well try to make friends while I can." She then proceeded to walk past me and I couldn't help but look down.

Even when I'm on the good side I seem to do very bad things… I don't even know what her past was like. What caused her to join in the robbery I stopped?

As I started to walk once more we entered the building as I immediately stopped and looked around.

"what's wrong?" Hoshi asked me.

"isn't it around lunchtime?" she nodded. "and aren't we near the cafeteria?" another nod. "then how come it's so quiet?" she put on a look of despair as we started to slowly walk through the academy till we reached the cafeteria. It was quite large for a cafeteria and quite fancy but I guess that's what happens when the entire school is full of girls.

As we looked inside I could see that there was no one in them. Wait a minute… I see a shadow in the background… is that… a man? "stay here…" I said. "activate stealth mode…" I muttered as I turned slightly invisible.

Stealth mode could only be activated for 30 minutes at a time with a recharge time of 1 hour. Depending on my energy level it controlled how visible I was when activated. But it dampened my footsteps when I ran or walked and it made me useable to every kind of scanner. As I walked into the cafeteria I realized there were two men inside. "so where are the brats?" one asked the other as they were walking towards the door Hoshi was. Shit…

"they are in the auditorium. This will be the third academy this month that has been raided of IS's. we are slowly becoming stronger. The more we take the more people will join us. world peace shouldn't be real and yet look at what's happening today." The second man said as they both started to laugh. As they rounded the corner I immediately pulled one of them back into the room as I sunk a hidden knife hidden in my arm into his throat.

As blood filled his throat I slowly put his body onto the floor before I followed the other one around the corner to find him knocked out on the ground. I then saw Hoshi panting rapidly. As I gave her a thumbs up she smiled. "I heard them talking about what was happening. Apparently they are the group that has been raiding IS's from IS academy's all over the world. Apparently this is their target at the moment."

"I'll head back to the room and try to find a phone." I nodded as she started to hurry off towards the room and I pulled up the map on my eyes. I was quite a distance from the auditorium but from what my sensor say there are many people in-between me and them. So I slowly smiled as I activated a song.

 **Play Nightmare by natewantstobattle (and as always picture him singing it with the voices)**

 **Just Sleep** I reactivated Stealth mode

 **Just Dream** I watched as Hoshi disappeared around the corner.

 **Just Sleep** I started to run towards the auditorium in stealth mode and I rounded the corner to find 10 men on patrol with rifles.

 **Just Dream** I slowly approached them before I pounced on the first one snapping his neck causing the others to go into disarray.

 **Just Sleep** I looked at all of their scared faces as I felt bloodlust take over myself.

 **Just Dream** I watched as they all then put a serious look on their face. This is going to be fun.

 **In the back of my mind** as one of them prepared to shoot at where I was because they didn't know where else I could be I jumped over him and impaled both of my sword arms into his body before I sliced outwards in both directions causing him to be cut in half.

 **I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time** they must of seen the blood on me as they all opened fire on where I was as I was only able to block and deflect a few bullets as the others only bounced off my robotic parts.

 **But I couldn't see** as I pounced once more they tried to fire upon me in the air as I landed on one of their chests causing their lungs to compress inwards making him start taking their final breaths.

 **The monster was me** I then let out a loud screech as I pounced once more with my arms spread out bringing down two of them. Why did I give off a loud screech? I then proceeded to rip out both of the men's throats causing blood to spurt out everywhere covering me further. I then noticed the faint red lines through my invisibility.

 **And no one heard our cries** I then let out a loud scream as I gripped my head… millions of thoughts processing through my mind.

 **Now I've run out of tears** as the pain in my head subsided I slowly faded back into full visibility and they all opened fire on me.

 **The time has come for me to disappear** as I looked at them with my nightmare eye a shield suddenly erected itself around me causing all the bullets to bounce backwards into the guns they held, disabling them heavily.

 **Get me out of this mess** as they threw their guns onto the ground three of them jumped me but I only jumped and crashed into one of them as he and I collided with the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious as I stood back up.

 **And away from this stress** I raised my arm as I sliced his head off and spun around at the same time as I sliced the neck of the man that had pounced at me.

 **Set me free so I can rest** as the final three tried to fun away I went into ranged mode and opened fire on them with the last of my bullet ammo causing them to fall to the ground dead immediately.

as I started to run once more a man had ran around the corner towards where I slaughtered them all only for me pounce on him with sword arms impaling his heart and right lung from where he was looking.

 **We're only kids who lost our way** as I ran once more I soon came to the auditorium and they were all looking towards where I was as I gave off another loud screech and I pounced into the fight.

 **But if we wait long enough** as the ones in the IS's opened fire on me it was like they phased through me as I grabbed the closest one and brought them to the ground with me before I smashed their head into the floor killing them instantly.

 **We will be saved** as two of them made a swipe at me I caught the blades as I stared at them with my demonic eyes and they screamed before I disarmed them and impaled their own weapons into their throats as I smiled.

 **Just sleep** I then turned invisible as they looked around for me before I started to pick them off one by one, the men with guns I mean.

 **Just dream** as I pulled another one behind the seats and ripped out his throat one of the IS's found me as they opened fire on me as I jumped into the air with a sinister smile and landed on the one that found me.

 **This isn't fair** I proceeded to rip out her arms and then impaled both sword arms into her eyes killing her instantly.

 **No we're not just what we seem** before I could stand back up fully I took two punches to my side from two IS pilots causing me to go flying and eventually crashing, and demolishing, multiple seats.

 **We want to fly** as I stood back up I realized there were only 5 IS pilots and 4 men left and with another screech I jumped towards the 4 men as they frantically shot all around me.

 **But our souls are trapped inside** as I fell on the back of the man up front I punched downwards as I utterly destroyed his spine.

 **It's not a game** as he screamed out in pain I leapt once more and I clamped down my sharp teeth on another man's throat before I pulled upwards ripping it out.

 **Not to blame** as his body fell to the floor one of them tried to club me I caught the club as I kicked his leg causing it to go backwards breaking it cleanly in half.

 **We're forced to hide** as he screamed out in pain I then punched straight through his skull and pulled it out at the same time with brain bits covering it.

 **Just sleep** as that body fell to the ground I only stared at it with a smile that would scare even the most evil person with my sharp teeth.

 **Just dream** I was then punched in the gut but one of the remaining men but I didn't even flinch as I punched upwards causing his neck to snap as my fist collided with his chin.

 **It's only a NIGHTMARE** I then stared at the last one as he tried to retreat only for me to pounce and land on his skull, crushing it underneath my robotic feet.

 **And soon we'll be set free** as I stood up I stared at the horrified faces of the remaining IS pilots and the students and teachers.

 **And soon we'll be set free** I let out another screech as I entered ranged mode and targeted the group of Remaining IS pilots.

 **And I've been crying out for help** I then opened fire on them with my plasma rounds causing them to screech out in pain as I continued the onslaught of plasma.

 **I know I bite but I mean well** when the last one eventually fell onto the ground covered in plasma burns and dead as I was approached by the boy student only for me to backhand him sending him flying over the girls and crashing into the wall.

 **Can you see my disguise** as I gave yet another loud screech multiple of them activated there IS's and charged me.

 **I'm different inside** as laser shots were fired at me as I ran around the auditorium I jumped to avoid two katana slashes from the girl in the red IS and I was about to impale my sword into her head only for me to twist around and block a sword attack from the boy student who had recovered quickly from me backhanding him.

 **Can you break this spell** as I twirled around and roundhouse kicked him sending him flying into the girl that was firing her lasers at me and my roundhouse also connected with the girl in the Red IS sending her flying.

 **All the ghosts from before** as I landed on the floor I was trapped in a shield that was projected by the girl in the black IS and I only let out a screech powerful enough to shatter it causing her to put on a look of surprise as I pounced towards her only to take a barrage of bullets into my side.

 **They're knocking and they're breaking down your door** as I was sent flying through the wall into the open I righted myself in the air and landed on the ground as they charged through the hole I made.

 **So please set us free** as I came under fire once more from blue lasers I just dodged every single one as I approached the group only to be intercepted by a mist cloud.

 **Now you have the key "** activate target locater." I muttered in an evil voice as I then jumped to avoid a pike from hitting me in the stomach and I landed on it as I exited the cloud.

 **Because I can't take the pain** I then pounced on the pikes owner and knocked her to the group of oncoming melee fighters.

 **No more** I then looked around to find myself surrounded by what looked like blue drones as they all opened fire on me with lasers.

 **We're only kids who lost our way** as I jumped to avoid most of their fire I continued to try and stop myself from killing any of them.

 **But if we wait long enough** as I jumped though I had taken a punch to the face sending me flying through a wall and into a support column.

 **We will be saved** as the support column fell towards me I rolled out of the way as it crashed down on where I was.

 **Just sleep** I stood up only to take a punch to the face sending me flying once more.

 **Just dream** as I was sent flying in the air the girl in the Red IS slashed her katanas in a X formation causing some synthetic skin on my body to start drawing blood as it also sent me flying towards the ground.

 **This isn't fair** as I stood back up with another screech causing the ones that were charging me to go flying from my sound attack. Now that's new.

 **No we're not just what we seem** I then jumped to avoid another punch from the boy as I then delivered a kick to his stomach causing him to crouch over in pain.

 **We want to fly** as I made a slash at him with a sword arm I was blocked by the girl in the red IS's katana and I only did a flip as she thrusted her sword upwards to attempt a upwards slash at me.

 **But our souls are trapped inside** as I landed 20 feet or so away from the big group of students I fell to my feet screaming out in pain as I gripped my head.

 **It's not a game** "cant! Control! Self! Please! RUN!" I yelled out before nightmare mode took back over and it started to run at them with a speed boost on all fours at them.

 **Not to blame** as the melee fighters got up front the ranged fighters started to open fire at me from the back but due to my nightmare modes agility I dodged all their ammunition that was fired at me.

 **We're forced to hide** as I leapt towards them a barrage of bullets came from my left from where the hole was sending me flying about 100 feet away.

 **Just sleep** as I landed I looked to find many more students in default IS's charging through the hole coming straight at me.

 **Just dream** I only gave another sinister smile as they all charged me from all sides and I started to dodge and parry their melee attacks and ranged attacks.

 **It's only a NIGHTMARE** I see what they are doing… they are trying to wear me out and give me no chance to attack so I can be forced to shut down from energy overuse… but the bad news is I had gotten an energy capacity upgrade… I could hold 100 percent more than my previous capacity…

 **And soon we'll be set free** as they all eventually retreated to let the ranged fighters open fire with better precision on me I started to run towards them as I dodged their onslaught of bullets

 **We're only kids who lost our way** as I got closer and closer the melee fighters once again began their attacks on me only for me to knock one out with every flip and attack I made against them as I continued to press myself closer and closer to the ranger fighters.

 **But if we wait long enough** as I reached them I was then sent flying backwards by a large stream of energy and I looked around to find three of them also unconscious from the blast.

 **We will be saved** I then suddenly let out a screech more powerful than the last one sending them all flying into buildings or columns.

 **Just sleep** as I ended the screech I started to slowly walk towards one of them only to take a punch to the side that sent me flying.

 **Just dream** as I righted myself in the air and landed I growled as I saw my new opponent… Hoshi…

 **This isn't fair** as my body let out a screech she charged me with only her IS's fists as I charged her.

 **No we're not just what we seem** as our fist collided in the middle sending only me flying I could hear her yelling.

 **We want to fly** "snap out of it Mikake!" she yelled as she jumped into the air and grabbed my legs and proceeded to slam me into the ground.

 **But our souls are trapped inside** as I laid in the ground, finally feeling all the pain that was inflicted on me earlier and still losing blood from the slash marks on my chest she stood over me.

 **It's not a game** "I know your still good Mikake… I may have made mistakes but if you don't snap out of it… you're going to make the same mistakes as me…"

 **Not to blame** I could feel my mind start fighting my nightmare mode to break free of its control causing me to screech out in pain as Hoshi had tears in her eyes.

 **We're forced to hide** I continued to screech out until the screeching ended and I started to slowly change back into my regular form…

 **Just sleep** as she smiled I then watched as her face then turned into one of pain as blood splattered across my face.

 **Just dream** as she fell to the ground I looked stunned until I looked to the sky to see a chopper with several heavy gunmen shooting at me…

 **It's only a NIGHTMARE** as a shield was erected around Hoshi I slowly stood up in rage as I pulled back my arms…

 **And soon we'll be set free** and then thrusted them forward as I fired the last of my energy at the chopper causing it to explode.

As I looked around I could see several medics running over and as I fell I saw one last thing… Hoshi's emotionless face…


	3. Chapter 3

"He's a menace to the students!"

"All he had was a bug in his system… it can be easily fixed."

"And what if this happens again?! Huh?! I don't think we'll be able to stop his spree again… not while the one that stopped him is in the hospital."

"Then we will take him out of your school and keep him busy hunting down the ones that struck down the one he was supposed to be protecting…"

"What caused this to even happen?"

"I'm guessing the upgrade we gave him somehow let a virus into his system… we will eradicate it right now. Get to work."

"Yes sir…"

"Now back to the task at hand… this is twice now that they have tried to take your students IS's. What is their goal here?"

"I may not know but I know one thing… do not send him back to my academy unless you are for sure that he is all fixed and no more of these incidents happen. I watched him work; that entirety he did, through the cameras from the beginning of when he first encountered them which was an hour after they invaded."

"And your point is?"

"He is a monster in human skin… he's lucky none of my students were harmed severally or else I would kill him myself."

"How many did he kill?"

"Around 20 to 30. Kind of hard to keep track of him."

"Good. That's means the stealth mode worked until the virus or whatever it was acted up."

"Good?! He almost killed my students!"

"And yet he didn't. Have a good day Mrs. Orimura." (Wait few minutes then a door was opened and then closed)

"So what happened to him?"

"Well his programming worked just like you wanted it to. You can now activate his nightmare mode at any time you want sir…"

"Excellent. Start fitting him with the new upgrades."

"But sir. He was given upgrades 4 days ago and only got used to them yesterday."

"I do not care. The government has given me enough funding to work on him until he has exceeded their expectations."

"Yes sir… we will get to work on him right away."

"Good… soon H… soon you will be better than ever… soon you will be more robot then human…"

 **Few days later**

"Come on H. time to wake up."

As I slowly opened my eyes after my initial startup procedure I looked around to find myself in the lab that I was always given my upgrades in. as I sat up I looked to find master standing to my left with a smile. "Sir… what happened to me…? I had entered nightmare mode when I was in stealth mode… like it was against my will…"

"Well H… that was all me." I stared at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked him.

"One of the last upgrades you were given enabled me to activate your nightmare mode whenever I wanted. When I found out that you were engaging a cult group at the academy I decided to try it out for the first time. And it worked." He said with a smile.

"But sir. I almost killed the students." I told him.

"Sacrifices must be made. But we must figure out how you exited nightmare mode without me deactivating it. That girl is a key to you somehow. Good thing she is to be executed soon." I stared at him with anger.

"And why is that sir?!" I asked him.

"Why because she had let them through the academy's shields of course." He said as I looked straight forward. "She was the one that had let the cultist into the academy."

"But why would she do that? And how. She was with me when I was practicing my new upgrades." I told him.

"She is a master of technology. She could of deactivated the shield from anywhere in the academy where there was technology. She is going to be killed in one week… and you are going to be the one to do it."

"Why me?!" I yelled at him.

"Because it was her final wish…" he said. "She wanted to be killed by the only one she called… friend… something you have no time for. You have a mission that you will be going on today… the earlier you complete it… the sooner you can spend more time with your soon to be dead friend." He left the room as I picked up the file and opened it.

My mission was to go a new island that was found habiting the cultist that had attacked the academy… and I was to slaughter them all.

 **Few hours later**

I arrived in a small submarine at the island and immediately did a scan of the island for the amount of people on the island. There were a total of 997 people on the island above ground. There was also a passage underground but I couldn't do a underground scan until I am actually in the ground.

As I slowly exited the sub I couldn't help but think… what was master turning me into? He had given me more upgrades and refilled my ammo capacity… what was he trying to do with me?

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head as I started to walk through the large jungle islands forestry. As I was walking I heard a twig snap behind me causing me to quickly spin around pulling out one of my pistols and pointed it at the snapper.

It was just a single doe that had snapped the twig. I sighed with relief as I put my pistol back into its holster and I started to walk once more. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched…?" I muttered as I soon came into sight of the compound. As I activated my thermal vision I took a look.

"high amounts of heat coming from a room in middle of base, must be the generators, I count a total of 113 outside patrolling… 53 driving around in vehicles… 112 IS pilots flying around in the sky, probably carrying messages or delivering supplies… and it appears the rest are inside." This might be a problem. I never had to kill over 30 people on any of my missions. But this… is just too much.

"Sir…" I said over a hidden communications unit.

"Yes H. what is it?"

"There are 997 people on this island… you want me to kill them all?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Change of plans H… all you have to do is enter their base and find a way to disable all of the IS's they have made. The government has sent a recruited team of IS pilots to try and eliminate the compound."

"Can I get prints of the compound?"

"We can't access their database without them finding out we are in it. You are on your own on this one."

"Well then tell be about the team that had been sent out to attack here…" I asked as I watched three giant IS's land on the roof.

"There are a total of 8 pilots. All of the hail from the academy you were sent to." Shit.

"Who are they?" I asked as I watched the base start to light up in red lights as everyone started to rush into positions. Just what are they doing?

"Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi Sarashiki. They are a group of friends and they were the ones that first tried to stop you when you started to attack the students."

"Well they are going to be in a lot of trouble when they get here." I said as I watched cannons on top of the base come into view and aimed northeast.

"What are you saying H?" I was asked.

"What I mean is that the base knows they are coming… I got to disable the cannons before they are blasted out of the skies…" that was when I noticed the missile launchers. "And blown up…"

"You know your mission H… them showing up is only a advantage of yours…"

"But sir!" I said.

"No buts H! Or should I even remind you of what is going to happen to the girl in the hospital!"

"Well then I will complete the mission." I then turned off communications as I tried to come up with a plan. So I will enter the base… but what he didn't say was that I couldn't help them out a little bit. "Entering ranged mode… prepping missiles…" I said as two missiles popped out of my arms. "Target locked…" I said as two red crosshairs appeared in my vision. "Firing." As the two small missiles and as I put my arms down they hit their targets… the missiles… as the explosion was bigger then what was supposed to be due to me blowing up the missiles I was able to disable 2 of the three cannons as smoke and eventually fire consumed them.

As the base sirens started to sound off I initiated stealth mode and I turned invisible and I jumped down as red dots targeted me. "Shit…" I said as turrets opened fire on me as I took cover behind a large black truck as they continued to shoot it. Must be bullet proof. As I stared off towards were the remaining cannon was firing I could see the 8 dots of the IS's coming towards the island as they dodged the cannons ammunition.

"Opening channel to IS pilots…" I said as 8 screens appeared. "Why hello there."

"You?!" they all yelled at the same time causing me to cover my ears.

"No need to shout?!" I yelled.

"What are you doing contacting us?!" the girl in the red IS asked.

"Because I am on the island you are currently heading towards and I was the one that caused that massive explosion and took out two missile launchers and two of the three cannons that were targeting you." I told them.

"Well thanks for that!" the girl with light blue hair and red eyes said.

"Your welcome. But letting you know there are a total of 112 IS pilots here and they are hiding out in the forest waiting for you to get close. Be wary of an ambush."

"Got it." They all told me.

"Well I got to collect my objective… good luck." And with that I turned off communications as I ran out of cover to only find a barrage of bullets rain over me and destroy the turrets. I smiled as I charged into the base and started to sneak around the building.

"Squads alpha through omega, get into battle positions." I heard over the speakers surrounding the compound. As I entered the data room I looked around to find someone in a chair typing away. As I snuck up behind him I then exited stealth mode and turned my arm into a sword as I stabbed him straight through the neck as it exited through the front of his neck. I then tossed him onto the floor as I opened up a compartment on my arm and I activated the communications.

"Sir what am I doing with all the data again?" I asked just to be sure.

"You are destroying it. There are things on there that must never be seen by anyone with a lot of power." He told me.

"Yes sir…" I turned off communications as a loud boom shook the compound. "Well just to be safe ill download it and then erase everything." I then plugged myself into the computer and the download started. As I entered wireless mode and set up a erasing countdown. Time to wreck some havoc to keep them away from this room.

I reactivated stealth mode as I quickly exited the building to find all out warfare outside. As a platoon of men ran past me I exited stealth mode and enter combat mode as I then slaughtered them all.

 **23 percent complete… entering slaughter mode… Play Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song | Break My Mind 1Hour | DAGames (picture him singing)**

That's new… as red lines appeared on my body a song erupted on my speakers as the warfare stopped and looked at me.

 **Welcome little child to your darkest fears inside** as I started to jump everywhere I was swinging and swinging every time I jumped and landed killed one with every blow.

 **Come and join the fun take a journey through the night** as they turned their attention from the 8 to me I only smiled with rage and happiness as I sliced three heads off with a single swipe and then ripped apart a man.

 **Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more** I then entered ranged mode and opened fire as I spun around and killed 43 men in the process before I got back into combat mode and started to slice and dice all that stood in my way.

 **Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light** as I chased down a man that was trying to run I eventually pounced on him and pierced his combat suit with my sword arms as I then flipped off of him to avoid a punch from two men.

 **So grab your only ammunition your common sense and torch** as I landed I slashed both of them across the chest and they fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

 **The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch** I then turned around and entered ranged mode as I watched many men charge me… and I opened fire.

 **How long will you last through these memories of the past** as the sun set and screams filled the air of those that were in front of my onslaught of bullets.

 **Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours** as I ran out of bullets I tossed my arms to the side and reentered combat mode and I charged the remaining men that were running at me.

 **Forced down to reckoning** as they all screamed in pain as I used some of a speed boost and appeared behind them as they all fell to the ground with large slash marks covering them and with limbs flying everywhere.

 **Your dreams become the sickening** I then reentered the base and started to kill all that stood in my way.

 **You thought you were alone** I then noticed on my scanner several yellow dots that were down several levels.

 **No they BITE you to the bone** so they took prisoners…

 **You shout** NOW THEY ALL DIE.

 **Break Break Break my mind** I then charged into the base and every time one of them rounded the corner I flipped and took their head off, slit their throat, or left a fatal wound across their chest.

 **Break it 'till the tale unwinds** I then found stares that lead all the way down to the level I was trying to get to as I jumped down and landed with a loud crack as cracks appeared where I landed.

 **Force my thoughts through Hell and back** as I kept on looking down the halls many men had taken positions in the halls and as I started to walk…

 **Or leave me alone tonight** they opened fire.

 **Break Break Break my heart** as I leapt to avoid their bullet brigade where I was standing I landed in front of them as I then started to tear them apart with every slash causing them to lose limbs, heads, and slit throats.

 **Break me 'till I fall apart** as they all fell to the ground dead I then started to walk once more until turrets started to shoot at me from down the long hall.

 **This can't be real** the halls look big enough to fit any one of the 8's IS…

 **This can't be right** and the turrets bullets are armor piercing meaning they would go straight through me.

 **Now die inside the flames of your fright** Fuck it…

 **You thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room** as I charged down the hallway several men had now taken position underneath the turrets as the barrage of bullets came at me and I was barely able to deflect all of them as I was hit in my robotic leg causing me to tumble and skid past them…

 **But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom** as I also dropped grenades where I skidded past them.

 **You're looking left and right through the doors you shut so tight** as the grenades blew up sending one of the body's flying past me and through the door I quickly fixed my wound with synthetic skin and I then walked through the door to find myself in a warehouse.

 **But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon** I looked around to find many heavy machinery IS on the ground in a fighting stance and men were everywhere.

 **So keep an eye on all your toys 'cus some don't look the same** on top of large boxes, in the passage ways, and in the scaffolding.

 **Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane** I only smiled as I entered ranged mode I started to fire lasers at the scaffolding causing two of the 6 scaffoldings to falls down and almost killing all the men on them.

 **The PlushTrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation** as I charged into the opening they all opened fire on me as I started to deflect bullets everywhere until I reached the first IS and she made a large arc at me with a giant robotic fist only for me to roll forwards and then jump with sword arms as they impaled her stomach.

 **So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain** as the body fell to the ground I rolled out of the way as it crashed onto the ground.

 **Forced down to reckoning** as two others came charging at me as another barrage of bullets did as well I leapt past them as they got caught in the crossfire of bullets and they screamed out in pain until they both took bullets to the head a few seconds after each other.

 **Your dreams become the sickening** I then leapt upwards and landed on a large crate and started to slaughter the men on top of them.

 **You thought you were alone** as I kicked one man off the tallest back and he landed on the floor with a loud crack I quickly saw a red dot as I barely had enough time to block a sniper bullet from a sniper at the other end of the large room.

 **No they BITE you to the bone** as I leapt down and narrowly avoided another sniper bullet I engaged 3 more IS's as one connected a punch with me sending me through a large crate and I landed in a pile of objects.

 **You shout** as they ripped the crate open even more they all gasped as I stood up with a minigun and opened fire on them causing them to screech out in pain until their screeches were silence with a bullet to the head.

 **Break Break Break my mind** as I threw the minigun to the ground and walked out of the crate and over the body parts a man tried to get me by jumping at me from above but I only thrust a sword arm in the air only for him to turn and kick me back out into the open leaving me with barely enough time to dodge a sniper bullet.

 **Break it 'till the tale unwinds** as I ended up on the other side of the passage I looked at the man and saw a high ranking badge on him. So he's one of the elites…

 **Force my thoughts through Hell and back** as he cracked his necks and I cracked my knuckles we both soon charged each other as I dodged yet another sniper bullet we engaged in a scuffle as the sniper kept on firing at me, barely missing any shot.

 **Or leave me alone tonight** as I threw a punched he blocked it and then delivered a kick to my wounded leg causing it to crumple as I grabbed his leg and then punched downwards on it breaking it in the process.

 **Break Break Break my heart** as he yelled out in pain I ducked another bullet as I quickly set my leg causing me to yell out in pain as well as I pounced on the man as we started to roll on the floor.

 **Break me 'till I fall apart** as we landed behind crates I then snapped his neck quickly before I then threw the body around the corner as he fired a bullet at it thinking it was me.

 **This can't be real** I then charged towards the remaining man in the room as he fumbled to reload his gun only for me to pounce and pick up his now loaded sniper and he screamed as I twirled it around and shot him in the head.

 **This can't be right** I started to walk towards a door.

 **Now die inside the flames of your fright** as I reached the door an explosion came from it sending me flying through the air and into a crate.

 **Hey kid! Why do you moan?!** I looked to find a giant IS like one of the ones that were on the room come out of the giant hallway.

 **We can't help but notice that you're home alone** as it raised its arms and fired a barrage of missiles from it I jumped but not in time for the explosion to catch me in the back and send me flipping into a crate and onto the ground.

 **Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call** I stood up and caught the crate that was falling towards me and I threw it at the IS only for it to be blown up.

 **That's not all your flashlight is limited** as I took the distraction to charge the IS it opened fire with two assault rifles at me.

 **That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited** I leapt left and right to avoid the onslaught of bullets once more and as I tried to jump at it two giant metal fists coming from both sides hit me sending me flying all the way to the other side of the room and causing me to crash through the wall.

 **Don't be scared it's not like we care** I stood back up to find an orange IS and a red IS next to me but I ignored it as I charged back into the fight.

 **Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared** as I ran with my arms behind me I saw the other two giant IS were on the bottom floor and the third was on top of a crate as it opened fire on me once more.

 **On the bed just don't be misled** as I was running I noticed the two IS from the hallway start running with me and the one up top started to do spray and prey.

 **Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled** as we leapt and dodged all the bullets they engaged the two on the bottom as I leapt into the air and I tackled the ranged IS and we tumbled off the crates.

 **The closet whoops!** As I delivered a punch to the face she then brought up her legs and kicked me off sending me sailing through the air once more and into the red IS.

 **I wouldn't run over** sending us both tumbling to the ground.

 **cus Foxy's inside and he seems OUT OF ORDER** as I shook my head I entered ranged mode and funneled lasers into my right arm and plasma into my left arm as I was joined by the orange IS…

 **Oh and look** and I opened fire…

 **You know these guys** as they screamed out in pain from the unexpected barrage of lasers and plasma and they soon fell to the ground dead.

 **Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive** I then turned around and they jumped out of my way as I scanned the wall and soon emptied then rest of my ammunition through the wall killing the men standing behind my onslaught.

 **The cupcake is torn** I then jumped through the smoke and dust in combat mode as I started to slaughter the remaining men before I started to run once more.

 **Your death was reborn** as 5 men came into the hallway I was in I flipped out my pistols and fired 5 shots at them as they were all killed with a headshot thanks to my target locater.

 **Can you survive 'til the crack of dawn!** I then put away my pistols as I stopped and found a girl wielding two katanas made of light and in a battle stance.

 **Watch your back** she was in the way of the direction I needed to go.

 **Take a turn to the left and the right** as I entered combat mode again and we charged each other she blocked my first strike.

 **There's no end in sight** and parried my second strike causing it to only graze her left side.

 **Your darkest of nights** she then pushed away my blades and went with a slash and stab with me only blocking the slash and barely parrying her stab.

 **They burn you inside** as we traded blows I was silently getting annoyed by this so I kicked her back and quickly pulled out a pistol surprising her as I shit her 4 times.

 **Begin night five** all hitting her in the upper torso.

 **Watch your back** as she fell to the ground breathing heavily as blood filled her lungs I walked up to her.

 **Check the hall for your chance to survive** as I stared at her body I could tell she was a master fighter… but this was pathetic.

 **The shadows enraged** "please…. No…" she said as she tried to convince me to stop as I put a foot onto her chest.

 **Your mind's getting phased** I also raised my pistol and aimed it.

 **Your life is no longer SAFE!** Before I fired straight into her head killing her and starting to run once more.

 **? POV (picture the girl singing)**

 **I am all alone I'm surrounded by the fears** I said as I cowered in the corner of my cell crying.

 **Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears** I could hear explosions and feel the building shake.

 **I'm not allowed to cry** I could hear the girl crying.

 **'Cus they told me I would die** I started to hear talking and running as some men ran past the cell.

 **Oh no...** I could hear the other girl suddenly scream as a gunshot rang out… the scream was silenced…

 **They're getting near** and then a man with a pistol appeared in front of my cell and aimed it at me.

 **Help me...** I watched as he put the finger on his trigger until a loud boom was heard and a body crashed into the man.

 **Mikake's POV**

 **Break Break Break my mind** as I blew up the door sending a man flying through the air and into a man with a pistol I started to kill all the men inside the area.

 **Break it 'till the tale unwinds** as a man charged me and attacked me with a punch I flipped him onto his back and then stomped on his neck.

 **Force my thoughts through Hell and back** next I then pulled out my pistols and emptied the remains of the clips in a group of men charging me.

 **Or leave me alone tonight** I then put away my pistols as I leapt into action in combat mode.

 **Break Break Break my heart** as soon as they were all slaughtered I ran in front of the cells until I found their prisoner…

 **Break me 'till I fall apart** it was a girl that was 16 years old who must of gone unconscious from all the loud noises.

 **This can't be real** as I cut open the door I then picked her up and proceeded to start running through the building once more.

 **This can't be right** as I hacked and slashed with my one sword arm I eventually made it to the surface and I started to run towards the foliage.

 **Now die inside the flames of your fright** as I set her down in cover I could see her slowly starting to wake up.

 **Watch your back** I then walked out of the foliage to come under fire from IS's from above as they were slowly being taken out by 4 of the 8.

 **Take a turn to the left and the right** as I went into combat mode and started to deflect their bullets as I slowly brought up a charge.

 **NOWHERE TO RUN** as I continued to block and deflect their bullets I finally had a full charge.

 **NOWHERE TO HIDE** I then jumped back as I pulled my elbows into my body…

 **Watch your back** and I then thrust my arms forward sending a large beam of condensed energy towards the large group of IS pilots causing them to slowly disintegrate with screams of pain.

 **Try your best to survive the night** as I canceled the beam I looked around to find a very injured IS pilot trying to crawl away as she whimpered for this to be a dream.

 **NOWHERE TO RUN** as I approached her I reached her and picked her up by the throat as she continued to cry.

 **TRY AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT** I then snapped her neck with a twist of the wrist and then I threw the body to the ground.

 **? POV**

 **They're here!** I looked out of the trees to see my saviors landing… but then there was a large explosion sending all of them flying in different directions.

 **Mikake's POV**

As I was sent flying into the wall I looked to see a IS at least 4 stories tall slowly land where we used to be standing. "You… ruined… EVERYTHING!" the girl inside of it yelled as she reached out and grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground repeatedly.

"EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR!" I was tossed into the air.

"EVERYTHING! TO LEAD UP TO THIS POINT USELESS!"she appeared above me as she kicked both of the IS feet downwards causing me to crash into the ground. As I struggled to get back up she landed about 50 feet away.

" **AND ITS ALL! YOUR!** _ **FAULT!**_ _"_ I then slowly stood up as she glared at me from inside the giant IS.

"I may not know what your plan was… but you were hurting innocent people… causing me to kill those that are still in their teens… what were you even planning on doing?" I asked as I gave her a emotionless gaze.

"We were going to try and make peace!" she yelled as she fired several rockets at me as I felt blue lines replace the red ones.

 **Slaughter mode deactivated… activating energized mode…**

As I held up my sword arms I made a slash and cut an incoming rocket in half as a thin line of energy escaped my slash attack. I then made several more slashes causing the remaining rockets to explode. I then started to walk slowly towards her as she jumped back 50 feet. Whatever this new mode was… it was OP as crap…

"Stay back!" she yelled firing dozens of rockets as they sailed towards me.. I then proceeded to do the same thing like I did before causing most of them to explode in-between us but some of them exploded near her, causing quite a bit of damage to her systems. As I was about 20 feet away I then made 4 slashes as the main body of the IS fell to the ground as she also struggled to break free and deactivate the IS.

"All of this wouldn't of happened… if you only did everything peacefully." I told her as she sneered.

"Well… I'm not getting taken that easily… bye bye." She said before she disappeared in blue sparkles… teleportation…

"Guess this means it's all over…" I said as the others reached me and they nodded. "I need to get downgraded… all of these modes are going to mess with my systems at some point."

"Well for now thanks for the help." The boy said.

"Likewise… thank you two for helping me against the Higher's…" I said looking at the ones in the red and orange IS's.

 **(I'm too lazy so just imagine them talking with their accents if they have them) I might add them later)**

"It was no big deal." Orange said.

"Well if you don't mind…"

 **Shutdown initiated… shutting down in 3… 2…**

"Awe shit!" I yelled before I shut down and I fell over.

 **Ichika's POV**

"What… just happened?" I asked as he fell over onto the ground.

"Maybe he ran out of energy." Charlotte said.

"Maybe… what was he here for anyway?" Houki asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to contact chifuyu." A screen popped up in front of me showing her in the control you.

"Ichika… so has the mission been completed?" she asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Yes it has… we had a little bit of help approaching the island." I said with a smile.

"And how pray tell?" she asked.

"H was here…" she put her head down as if thinking about a response.

"What did he do to help you?" she asked.

"He blew up two missile launchers which disabled two of the three heavy cannons…" I told her.

"Without his help we would have been turned into Swiss cheese!" Tatenashi said as she popped up behind me scaring me.

"What was his purpose of being there?" she asked with a curious look.

"Uh Ichika?" I heard Kanzashi say and I turned to find a girls head peeking out of the foliage.

"I'm starting to think it was a rescue mission." I told her without looking back at the screen.

"How can you tell." She asked as I flipped the screen around and she saw what I saw. "I see…"

" **Download complete… beginning data hive erasing process of compound…** " we heard from his body.

"Or maybe it was a data run and saving her was a plus." I said.

"Well whatever he was there for bring him back here along with the girl. He was required to return back here if his mission was successful." She said which surprised us all.

"So soon since the incident?" Cecilia asked as she nodded.

"They found out the reason was because of a leakage during his upgrades of a substance that rivals what is inside of him. Causing him to go crazy until said energy runs out… you will be briefed on it on your return." She said.

"right." We all responded as I exited the chat and I picked up H… as some of the girls went over to get the girl.


	4. notice

**Okay everyone its your favorite… hopefully… writer here and I have to say that well I have a new writing plan.**

 **You see when I first started writing I was mainly focused on MLP or my little pony but today I have been going through what I like to call phases that keep reoccurring.**

 **The first thing of the phase would be RWBY… the next would be Pokémon which is the current one… then MLP… then HALO.**

 **Sometimes a new phase enters the loop so I figure out where it is as I put it in so heres how this is going to happen.**

 **Whichever phase I'm in is what genre of stories I will work on. Meaning I can continue posting my work without my mind hurting so much as well as work a little bit on other stories and just so you all know I love to write as ideas keep on popping up in my head so well I believe this is my best course of action and I hope you all agree with me.**

 **Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.**


	5. important

**I got a question to ask you all as well as a few things… to be honest I need this question answered by all of you. When I write my mind doesn't seem to stay in one place to long. For that matter I cant stay focused on storys for a very long so well… I have like 15 other storys that I worked on and didn't finish.**

 **But heres the question… do you all want me to post every single story I have written due to my ADHD? I mean seriously I know what some of you must be thinking.**

 **But even then my mind occasionaly just comes up with a new story and that's what my mind sets on for a little while but its all up to all of you. I mean I'm hoping to have a personal laptop by march of 2016 but I need to know this.**

 **I know I'm a cruddy writer and that I shouldn't be working on many stories at once but I just need some assurance here… do you all want me to continue being a writer? I mean I love to write and I take time to try and write up chapters I mean heck I can type a chapter of 10000 words a day… but this does nothing with my mind of ADHD.**

 **So please let me know and just know ill take any answer I receive. Heck even if they are bad.**

 **Reason why I'm saying this is so you all know why I don't update often. I mean I even started a book I'm going to want to try and publish after I get it finalized. Just let me know alright?**


End file.
